1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a mixed flow type of impeller structure for use in a water jet propelled boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, water jet propelled boats are equipped with water intake openings and water outlets connected by a water passage which has either a mixed flow type or an axial flow type impeller positioned in the middle of the water passage. The action of the impeller draws water into the water intake opening and expels it through the water jet outlet in order to propel the craft, as described for example in Japanese Utility Patent Application Publication Sho 54-136296.